Fate
by turtlegirls16
Summary: The turtles have finally met Fate. But what will happen when this immortal has plans to keep the turtles with her forever?  well R&R to find out!
1. Prologue

Do you believe in Fate?  
>The thing that sucks us in<br>Into it's deep dark belly  
>Where we have no control of our lives<p>

Inescapable is Fate  
>She's always there<br>Trying to take our lives in her hands  
>Twist them, bend them, change them<p>

Do you believe in Fate?  
>That someone else is in control?<br>We can't seem to win once she's got us  
>Do you believe in Fate?<p>

~ Jeremiah Wimbough

Fate can be cruel.  
>Fate can be relentless.<br>Fate can rip and tear us apart.  
>When fate is like that, depend on your friends and family.<p>

Reach out and open up to them.  
>Fate can be good.<br>Fate can make new openings.  
>Fate can guide you to where you need to be.<br>Don't take fate for granted.  
>Enjoy life it while it lasts.<br>For fate is ever changing.

~ Silent Dogwood

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo Hamato.

Amazing beings, mutated by accident, but yet still fulfill a purpose in life.

Could it be that their mutation was not an accident?

Could it be that some mighty hand was at work in their lives?

Yes, not only could it be, but there was.

And her name is Fate.

A young Fate watched all the events of Yoshi Hamato and his pet rat Splinter unfold, all the while planning ahead, for four different futures.

And her plan worked.

For years Fate watched HER creations grow into skilled warriors, and become protectors.

She was proud of her handywork.

But that pride soon turned into something else.

Feelings, although rare in immortals, raged inside her.

Yes her pride for them and turned into lust.

She was in love with her creations.

And she vowed someday to make them hers to keep for all Eternity!


	2. Face to Face with Fate

It was 2 am when Mikey finally decided to call it a night. Everyone else was already asleep; even Donnie who had fallen asleep in his lab again.

But Mikey had had to be sure that he beat his game's newest level.

He had beaten it and was now ready for some sleep.

He headed up to the second level to his room and flopped on the bed.

As the saying goes, he was asleep before he hit the bed.

As he was starting to sleep hard he heard his name being called.

"Mikeeeeeyyyy" The voice called in a whispery voice, "Oh Mikeeeeyy!"

Suddenly Mikey found himself in a grassy field that seemed to never end.

And the calling voice seemed to be getting louder.

Mikey looked all around for the source.

All of a sudden the voice seemed to be right next to him.

"Oh! Mikey there you are."

A girl in a white dress walked up to him and hugged him.

When she released him she looked up at his face and smiled.

She had curly raven hair and dark hazel eyes; looked to be in her early twenties.

Mikey scratched his head in confusion.

"Ummm…do I know you?" He asked.

The girl let out a breathy laugh.

"Oh Mikey your so funny, as always." She said.

"Heh." Mikey chuckled uncomfortably.

He scanned his surroundings for a possible way out, but saw nothing.

"Where am I?" He asked.

The girl smiled.

"Guess." She said.

Mikey again scanned his surroundings, for some clue of as to where he might be.

But all he saw was a big wide open field with a few small trees here and there.

He turned and studied the girl.

Her dress was incredibly white and she seemed very happy to see him.

He looked at her and then back at the field a few more times.

"Are you an angel?" He finally asked.

"Awww you're so sweet!" She squealed.

"If you're an angel…. Then is this heaven? DID I DIE?!" He asked starting to panic, "How could this happen?! Who will take care of klunk and my comics?! I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!"

The girl laughed.

"No silly, you're not dead! You're in my realm of being." She explained.

"Realm of wha?" He asked in confusion, "Who are you?"

Just then Mikey heard more voices calling his name, but this time they sounded oddly familiar.

"Guys?" He asked as his brothers came into view across the field.

"Mikey there you are! We've been looking all over for you." Leo exclaimed as they came up to him.

"Who's this?" Raph asked suspiciously, eyeing the girl.

"I don't know. She was just about to tell me when you guys showed up." Mikey explained.

"So who are you?" Donnie asked.

The girl smiled at them all.

"I'm so glad you all are here. Welcome to my realm! I am Fate, mistress of the future for all living things in the universe." She said curtsying.

There was silence.

"Your… Fate?" Leo asked incredulously.

Fate smiled at him.

"Mhmm." She said

"Well whoever you are, how did you bring us here, and how do we get back?" Raph growled irritably.

Fate covered her mouth as she chuckled.

"Go back? Why would you want to do that? You're here with me now, you must stay." She replied in a sugary tone.

Raph growled and began to step towards her, but Leo stopped him.

"Uh thanks for the offer, but we can't stay here. We have our own home to go back to." Leo said in a tone of authority.

Fate's jaw clenched.

"But you can't leave me." She said through her teeth.

She started to clench her fists.

The sky started to shroud itself in dark clouds, and the wind began to pick up speed.

"Look we're not stayin' here with you lady! Now send us home or things are gonna get ugly real quick!" Raph yelled.

The sky was completely black now; the sound of thunder rumbled across the field, and spears of lighting flashed in the sky.

"Uh dudes, is it just me, or did it just get really gloomy all of a sudden?" Mikey asked warily.

"You want ugly! I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!" Fate yelled throwing her hands in the air.

Lightning came down and struck her hands.

Then she started to grow, Grow, GROW!

Finally at her full height, her image began to change.

Her dress turned black, her nicely brushed curls became an untamable mess, and her eyes burned red!

The turtles had drawn their weapons, but still looked on I shock at her towering form above them.

"I AM THE MASTER OF FATE! OF TIME! THE FUTURE! AND OF CHAOS! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SIMPLY LEAVE ME AGAINST MY WILL?! YOU ARE MINE, YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE! NEVER!" Fate boomed down at them.

Leo grimaced.

"Be ready guys. It looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out of this."


End file.
